I-am-a-giraffe's research
On 8/1/2014 12:09:59 AM, user I-am-a-giraffe published a thread titled "I have also finished my research." In the topic he divided several users into categories and added a symbol for each user listed. The meaning of such categories and symbols is unknown. Post Copy-Paste Here's the results you asked for. Don't ask me how I got them. All that matters is they are 100% accurate although I rounded up where necessary for the sake of simplicity. I'll supply the original findings upon your request though I'm sure you won't need them. Category A: wah wah wah: :P Fire_Plover: #-) Triforceformer: ! Master_Radori: ;) Bronze_Stuff: :| SalsaSavant: =] LordCarlisle: ;) CuteChihuahua: ? Michaeloll: :') NoJobBob: ? Swiftie Muggle: D: Mikokiri: #-) sylawatch: :| Category B: GoddessRosal1na: #-) IAmMC2: :P Daisyfanboy: :( Nielicus: :') vertigostick40: ;) Estebers: =] greatdimentio: ? Bellagio: :| User728: ! Auto-Gyro: 100 ViewtifulGene: =] hekifier: :P Patwhit01: ? ReallyCoolForum: :( Evilcrachitt: :') pokemonpokemon4: :P MegaPidgey: :| SmashingBros: :P Category C: LagoonTheCursed: =] KingIceSonic: :') geno4life: D: NEW-WAYS-TO-DIE: ;) ;) ;) SuperGhasts: >:( morgan von veb: ! MandyMooMooo: :| BurnedPotatoes: D: energyman2289: :P Pinxed: :') BiggerRidley: :-)) PT Piranha: =] OmegaPwnage: =] Trivio: :P NintendoIsBeast: 11 Hughs Rage: :P Category D: AdmiralZephyr: :P BigBootyJynx: D: RotomGuy3: =] quinfordmac: Close. DeZA: ;) Skull567890: ;( JustineCourtney: ;( Waluigi7: ;) Austin 4e: =] SmallerRidley: BluePeachClone: Burgandburb: :') wind64a: :P StevenDrkPrince: :] I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the results, my friend. To anyone else who sees this it might seem confusing though I'm sure they'll figure out its true purpose. Reaction Several users posted in the thread, some having a confused reaction, some being content with their placement even though nobody understood it really. Many started to start overusing smileys in their posts to make fun of how high number of smiley's in the OP. i-am-a-giraffe continued participating in the thread making cryptic and vague posts. The thread was deleted about 30 minutes after being posted and the mystery was not solved. Explanation i-am-a-giraffe: "I was asked about this recently so here's what I remember. The thread is called "I have '''also' finished my research" because it was a parody of another one posted around the same time (which I ume was also deleted). As far as I remember the other thread used the same list of users above and igned them tier-list style rankings with the letters/numbers (can't remember if it was actual numbers or A+, A-, etc. style grades) next to them being used as ratings. I think the users were straight-up ranked based on how good a user they were. I remember people in the other thread being confused/happy/sad about their placement so I thought I could have some fun with a parody thread (I did).'' Notice how I mention in the OP about rounding up the ratings. I'm pretty sure that (and most of the words in my OP) were taken almost word-for-word from the original thread. The rounding up comment was left in because I thought it would be funny to mention rounding up emoticons as if they were numbers (it was). The list of users themselves and the category headings were taken from the original thread though I might have changed the headings slightly to make it less obvious which tiers are better. If I made up a list it wouldn't have had some of the people on there at all because I probably would've forgot about a lot of them. The placement of the users in their respective tier lists is unchanged from the original as far as I know. Changing that would have taken way too long for a parody topic. As for what the comments themselves mean? No one knows.......except me. As I mentioned, the original thread offered arbitrary ratings for the users so I decided to confuse people even further by using seemingly random emoticons. With the ratings people could tell that they were being rated in some way so it made a bit of sense to them but with the emoticons people were very, very confused. "Is a smiley better that a winky face? Why did I make him shed a tear? Why is the tongue sticking out on my one?" No one else was in on it so this was really fun for me. I remember getting some PMs from users asking about their ratings and I just messed with them again so that was fun for me. I can't remember the comments I made in the thread but I don't remember ever explaining it to anyone until now. The idea was to use as many emoticons as possible to confuse people and I threw in a few numbers and empty ratings just to mess with them even further. Most of the ratings are, in fact, random. No one was actually rated badly here (except quinfordmac obviously who was told to close on numerous occasions as a running joke). The only thing that had any kind of significance is that some users have smiley/winky faces which either meant I liked them (and they probably umed I did like them), I actually knew who they were enough to have an accurate opinion of them, or that I wanted to mess with them by winking/smiling aggressively for no reason whatsoever. I had to put those in to create the confusion. Had to get people wondering why they weren't being smiled at and the other people were. That's it. It was a parody thread with some kinda real ratings but it was mostly just used to mess with people. I had a lot of fun with the replies so I guess it was worthwhile. I didn't know anyone still wanted to know about this until recently and I even forgot all about it. It was fun to relive this and finally explain it all. Mystery solved!.........or is it???? :)" Category:Topics